The Chubby Barney costume was founded (Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Friendship Day! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 that was released on VHS and DVD in the United States, and Canada on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Wednesday, April 24, 1996 from Barney home video, The Lyons Group, and Lyons Partnership. But not Dannebrog, Nebraska because It's gone forever. Only just other countries in Nebraska because It was not gone forever. On the Custom Barney Wiki's real version of Monday, July 7, 2014 from Hit Entertainment, Lionsgate, Barney home video, The Lyons Group, and Lyons Partnership, It will be later re-released on DVD in the United States, and Canada under a different title of the home video of the same name. But not Dannebrog, Nebraska because It's gone forever. Only just other countries in Nebraska because It was not gone forever. This video uses the same musical arrangements and background music from the real version of Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids learn about friendships. Later, Stella the Storyteller stops by, and tells a story about two happy friends. Cast *Barney (Costume: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Costume: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Scott (Kirk Cameron) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Song List #Barney Theme Song (the full version of the Barney & Friends version with Barney & Friends lyrics) (Barney & Friends Season 3 Intro) #Let's Play Together - performed by Barney and the kids #The More We Get Together - performed by Barney and the kids #The Friendship Song - performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids #The Five Senses Song #Listen #One, Two Buckle My Shoe #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #Mr. Knickerbocker #Diez Amigos #No Matter What the Name #My Family's Just Right For Me #If You're Happy and You Know It #Respect #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Corner, The Muffin Man, Pat-A-Cake, Pease Porridge Hot, and Sing a Song of Sixspence #Friends are Forever #The Friendship Song (Reprise) #I Love You Music Director *Bob Singleton Trivia *Barney has his Season 2-3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-December 2, 1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-December 2, 1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2/11-14 present voice and Late 1992/2007-2011/2012 costume. *The Barney costume with eyes, a mouth, a green tummy, eight green spots on his back, his tail, arms, shoulders, hands, feet, six yellow toes on his feet, and everything used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 1995 Barney & Friends Season 3 episode, "Room for Everyone". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 1995 Barney & Friends Season 3 episode, "Room for Everyone". *The Baby Bop costume with eyes, eyelashes, a mouth, a pink bow in her hair on her head, a purple tummy, too many spots on her, her tail, pink ballet slipper shoes on her feet, and everything used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 1996 Barney segment from the real version of the 1996 home video, "Kids for Character". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in the real version of the 1996 Barney segment from the real version of the 1996 home video, "Kids for Character". *The BJ costume with eyes, a mouth, a red cap hat on his head, a green tummy, spots on him, his tail, arms, shoulders, hands, red and white sneaker shoes, and everything used in this home video was also used in the real version of the front cover of the original 1997 release of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in his real Season 3 voice. *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 2007 Barney & Friends Season 11 episode, "Little Red Rockin' Hood". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in the real version of the 2007 Barney & Friends Season 11 episode, "Little Red Rockin' Hood". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!". *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in real versions of 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episodes, as well as the real version of the 1993 Barney Season 1 home video, "Barney's Musical Magical Adventure". *The ending segment of the real version of the Season 2 Barney Says Segment with the real version of the Season 2 music at the start of the Season 2 Barney Says Segment, and the Barney & Friends Season 1-3 end credit music are used in the end of this home video. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from the real version of the 1993 Season 2 of Barney & Friends, with Barney's Season 2 vocals from the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, Honk, Honk! the Goose on the Loose!" on the first verse, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids's vocals from the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Look at Me, I'm 3!" on the second verse, expect Riff's Season 11-14 vocals are added on the second verse. *The real version of the Season 3 Barney & Friends set with the school set, the school playground set, and the treehouse set in Texas, USA in the United States is used in this home video. *The same real Season 2-3 Barney doll with eyes, a mouth, a green tummy, hands, feet, six yellow toes on his feet, and everything used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "A Very Special Delivery". *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive at the school playground, the music from the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Falling For Autumn!" (when Shawn, David (on a wheelchair) and Tosha are playing ball throw in the box) is used. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" is taken from the real version of the new materiel of the 1995 Barney Season 3 home video, "Barney Safety", and Baby Bop's "Hi friends!" is taken from the 1994 Barney Season 2 live on stage show/the real version of the 1994 Barney Season 2 home video, "Barney Live! in New York City". *In the end of the end credits, It has the Copyright 1996 Lyons Partnership on it. *This home video was filmed in *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer lady from the real version of the 1996 home video, "Kids for Character" Preview who works at Texas, USA in the United States. Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3